Idolmaster: Petite Princess
by Takya Millender
Summary: Iori x Makoto. Makoto becomes Iori's prince for a week on a bet, but would Makoto like Iori to become her princess? (Cover "Iori" by Girutea @ deviantART)
1. Chapter 1: Not the Cinderella I Know

Petite Princess

Iori x Makoto

Chapter 1: Not the Cinderella I Know

It was a peaceful day at 765 Pro's office. The weather was humid and hot, shade being the savior to many. As the hot day was occurring, most of the idols were out having fun, wherever. Even so, Makoto and Iori had decided they didn't feel like dealing with the hellish heat at all. They stayed inside with the heavenly cool breeze of the A/C, chatting with each other and watching television. A commercial came on with a trivial question: "If it was raining, what would it rain?"

Makoto squinted at the television in confusion, "Eh?" "Makoto!" Iori exclaimed. "Let's make a bet!" Makoto turned toward Iori, still in confusion, "Sure." "If you get this question correct, I'll do whatever you want for a week! If I get it correct, then you'll have to do the same." Iori explained the bet. "Wait," Makoto began ", so if I don't answer the question, I'll still stuck doing your bidding anyway?" Iori nodded with pride. "You tricked me!" Makoto leaned over to Iori and pulled her cheeks harshly. Just then, the commercial came back on to announce the answer to the trivia question; Iori and Makoto had about 30 seconds to decide on their answers. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop it! That hurts..! The commercial is back on!" Iori yelled. "Oh." Makoto stopped pulling Iori's cheeks. "Wouldn't it rain-rain? Or rain water?" Makoto tilted her head to the side and placed her hand under her chin, not sure of her answer. "It would rain cats and dogs, duh!" Iori put her hands on her hips, turned, and stuck her tongue out at Makoto. Makoto looked away from her as the announcer was preparing to announce the answers. "Ahem! Everyone the answer is: it would rain cats and dogs! Don't you feel smart yet?!"

Makoto fell to her knees. _Mister announcer. I don't feel smart._

Iori stood above Makoto with a smug expression, "Now then, you shall do whatever I ask Makoto!"

Makoto, irritated, looked up at Iori in silence. "Makoto!" Iori shouted. "Be my prince!"

Makoto quickly stood up. "Ehhhhhh?! Are you kidding me?" Iori then said, "You aren't very feminine. I mean, don't get the wrong.. You desire to be girly, but you fit in suits nicely! And you are very boyish in spirit."

Makoto sighed. "What do I have to exactly do as your prince? 'Everything you say?'"

"Yep! And if you lack motivation, I can always add you unto our servants' pay roll, even if it is only for a week." Iori spouted.

"What type of princess pays a prince? That's kinda sad.." Makoto said with a nervous smile.

Iori began to pout. She grabbed arms Makoto as they stood in the middle of the walkway, and pulled her out the door. "Don't make fun of me, you jerk!" She continued pulling Makoto down the stairway until they were outside the office. "Iori! What are you doing? If you wanted to drag me somewhere, let's lock-up first!" Makoto scolded Iori. "Don't worry, we won't be going far. If someone did decided to wreck 765 Pro, my prince would save me, right?"

Makoto looked up toward the sky, sweating nervously, "It sure is a beautiful day, huh?"

"Eh? It's a complete hell! Don't try to play one on me…Makoto~" Iori said. Makoto replied, "So, where are we going that is 'so close' Iori?"

"Hm, just follow along! You'll see."

Iori let go of Makoto's arm, and instead she held her hand with a mild grip. They walked at a medium pace from the little bit of shade they were under. They only walked a couple feet before Iori stopped and turned toward a storefront. "Here we are!"

A men's clothing store.

Makoto threw her palm into her (face-palmed). "You weren't kidding-g…"

"Heheh," Iori giggled. She pulled Makoto into the store, dragging her to the most expensive and stylsish suits and tuxedos the store had.

"Oi, Iori..!" Makoto yelled as he struggled. The store clerk looked up to see what all the noise was about; he saw the cause, two girls. Why were they here? He wondered. …But he didn't want anything to do with it so he hid is face with a newspaper, pretending to read.

Iori traced her fingers alongthe rack as she murmured, trying to decide the best look for her "prince". "…My prince is….pure…strong…and…ah-hah!" Makoto stopped her gaze where Iori's finger had stopped, a white tuxedo. She pulled it from the rack and pushed it unto Makoto. "Makoto! Surely with this and maybe some shoes, you could embody a true prince!" Iori exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye.

"And how will you "become" a true princess?!" Makoto asked in skepticism.

"Hmph! How could you ask such a thing Makoto?! Aren't I not the perfect embodiment of an elegant princess?!" Iori yelled.

"More like an annoying princess." Makoto turned away. "Enough. Let's just get out of here before we cause a scene… Just pay for the tuxedo already!"

Iori walked toward the register where the clerk put down the newspaper and began to check out the tuxedo. "Have you found everything you need," the clerk asked with a kind smile. "I think so." Iori replied. The clerk then proceeded to take Iori's payment, and wished them a pleasant day.

They proceeded out the shop and returned to 765 Pro headquarters. Thankfully, no one decided to rob the place.

Iori sat down in a chair slightly exhausted. She pointed to Makoto and commanded, "Makoto, my prince, put on your new façade!"


	2. Chapter 2: Put on your new facade!

Petite Princess

Iori x Makoto

Chapter 2: "Put on Your New Facade!"

Iori commanded Makoto to put on the tuxedo. Makoto did as she was told and went into the washroom to do so. About five minutes later she came out with her new look, as well as an embarrassed expression. "How does it look...Iori?" Makoto asked with a certain shyness. Iori quickly replied, "You look stunning my prince!" "R-really?! If you say so…" Makoto blushed at the compliment.

"So, Iori, I guess my "job" begins tomorrow?" Makoto asked she began to sit down, looking to her right, at Iori. "First thing in the morning! I won't make it easy for you! " Iori replied lovingly.

As the converse on the couch the afternoon sun was beginning to set.

"I wonder when everyone is coming back. Its getting really late, and I do not feel like waiting on them…" Iori said as she sighed. "Let's just go...Makoto my prince~!" Makoto thought why not, the others do have the original key with them. "Fine." They both stood up and retrieved their belongings, turned off the lights, locked the door, and made their way down the stairway. Makoto did not change out of the tuxedo. "I figured I'll have to wear this tux 99.99% of the time." Makoto stated, as if to be a question. "Of course!" Iori exclaimed.

Makoto and Iori finished their way down the stairs as night was beginning to settle in. They looked to the right and saw everyone returning back to the office. "Here!" Iori yelled passively as she put the spare key into Ritsuko's hand. "See you all later! My prince and I are going on a rendezvous!" Iori looped her arm with Makoto's and dashed passed the others dragging her along. "What was that all about?" Mami asked. "Who knows!" Ami exclaimed in slight confusion.

"Hmm. Miki-tan doubts she'll be seeing them anytime soon…" Miki stated. Everyone agreed.

As everyone looked behind them, the figures of Makoto and Iori were long gone.

The other idols and company continued to proceed inside and once again close up.


	3. Chapter 2: Put on your new facade! cont

Petite Princess

Iori x Makoto

Chapter 2: "Put on Your New Façade!" (cont.)

Iori continued to drag Makoto along with her for about two blocks. Iori was tired from all of the tiring exercise; Makoto was not phased at all. "Makoto, my prince, how can you stand all of this?!" Iori said in breaks as she panted. "I am the prince after all~!" Makoto said with a smirk. "Oh for crying out lo—"

"As your prince," Makoto began to preach, "It's late, and I command you to go to bed! Call a cab for us my fair lady!"

Iori was interrupted by Makoto's words. _It seems she is having fun? What a weirdo…_ Iori thought to herself about it for a moment, it was weird to her.

Even as she was a bit irritated by Makoto's sudden change of attitude, Iori waved her hands high calling attention to a cab driver passing by. He pulled over and both Makoto and Iori got into the back of the cab. Iori directed the cab driver to proceed to her house, the Minase residence. They rode in the car for about 15 minutes, with not much mileage to go before they got to their destination.

"So, Iori, I am spending the night at your house?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm. Of course." Iori replied. "Obviously. Stupid prince~!"

They made their way into the residence and were comforted by staff of the house. Iori and Makoto made preparations for bed, because tomorrow was a the first day. Tomorrow was the first of being Iori's prince!

**Day One**

**Monday**

The Monday morning had awaken along with a ruckus. Iori was jumping on Makoto's mattress, begging her to wake up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake upppp-! Makoto wake up!"

"Hmm. What is it?"

"It's time you idiot, stupid prince!"

"Oh!"

Makoto feel out of the bed surprised, she had forgotten only slightly. A maid knocked on the open door, and pointed to the tuxedo, telling Makoto to prepare for this day. It was finally time.

Iori went about her own business and went to get dressed as well. Makoto closed the door and proceeded to put on the white tuxedo. Afterwards, she went to do her other forms of hygiene. Soon, Iori was back at the door, knocking.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Makoto, my prince! Are you ready yet?" Iori talked through the door.

"Ah, I'm coming! Calm down!"

Makoto quickly opened the door and said, "My princess, let's get started!"

They talked over the delicious breakfast about the whole bet in general. Iori explained that there would be a day-by-day theme throughout the week.

"Makoto. There will be a theme for each day of this. I won't force you to do cleaning, but you will have to complete "missions" for me!" Iori stated with a certain authority.

Makoto sipped her glass of orange juice and continued to converse with Iori.

"Missions?"

"Yes, Missions."

"What's my first "mission" then?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

"..."

"Your first mission is to carry me like a princess!"

"Okay, that shouldn't be too much trouble. Let's move from the kitchen area and go somewhere where it's more spacious (where we can move around)."

The servants began to clean off the table as Iori and Makoto excused themselves. They walked into a nearby corridor, and without much of a pause she commanded Makoto to do as she had told her earlier. Makoto gestured for Iori to be picked up, she came closer toward Makoto. Makoto hoisted Iori in her arms, and held her.

"You light like a child!" Makoto exclaimed. "Don't call me a child!" Iori yelled blushing in Makoto's arms. "I'll just start walking, let's go out to the courtyard and look at the flowers. Huh, Iori?" Makoto began walking through the corridor, through room and room, until she saw a glance of outside.

Makoto walked outside with the assistance of a maid who open the door even wider so they could proceed. The flowers and plants were beautiful, lined perfectly with other elements. There was a fountain in the center of the courtyard. It was quite the sight. Just then, Makoto looked down at the princess she held in her arms.

"Iori, how does being held like a princess fe-?"

"Actually, put me down!"

"Why? Are you scared or something Iori?"

Makoto seeing the bit of fear and embarrassment in Iori facial expression, she began to spin around with Iori still in her arms.

_Spin… Spin..._

"Gahhh! Makoto, my princeeee, stoppppppppppppp!" Iori begged.

"Alright, alright!" Makoto put Iori down on her feet. Iori feel to the ground in disorientation and soon stood back up. "Let's try that one more time, my prince! This time, no torture!" Iori exclaimed, still blushing.

Makoto once again picked Iori up, they walked outside for a while and soon proceeded inside when Iori became tired. She told Makoto to prepare for the next day, also that she would not be going home until the week was completed. Makoto expected as much from Iori.

..As Iori laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling she though, _'being held like a princess is scary.'_

**Author's Note**

Makoto picks up Iori and tells her ,"You're light like a child!" Originally I was going to have her say, "You're light like a pancake!" or simply "You're really light!" :)


	4. Chapter 3: Shooting Stars

On the third day, something different was about to occur. Makoto brushed her teeth as she watched the forecast on the television which sat on top of the dresser. The day was going to be warm as usual, as were the days before. She returned back to the sink to finish brushing her teeth and rinse out her mouth with mouthwash.

She thought she would do something special for her dearest princess. She looked up at the mirror directly above the sink, she saw her reflection.

"I know I'm doing as Iori bids, but this whole arrangement needs a change of pace."

And as the day before she got dressed in the same white tuxedo as she did before, met Iori in the same corridor that leads to the dining hall, and they ate breakfast and conversated one more.

"Iori. Can I talk to you about something?" Makoto asked looking quite concerned. Iori took a sip of her morning tea and replied, "Hm. I was about to give you your "mission" for today… What do you want…?"

"I am fine with you bossing me around, I'm use to it."

"Ok."

"I feel, as a prince, I should be the one taking you out on a nice date. ...Not just simply taking your orders."

"Mmph! I see, and?"

"Tonight I want to take you on a date!"

"Where?!"

"It's a surprise, oh, dear princess!" Makoto exclaimed in a peppy tune. "Awwww.." Iori was a bit disappointed. Now this secret "date" was going to be nagging at her, or at these the fact she doesn't know where Makoto plans on taking her anyway.

Makoto had only a limited amount of time to plan, but she knew what she wanted ti di with Iori. Earlier she had heard the meteorologist on the weather say there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. With great confidence to herself, she said, "Let's do this!"

It was about 7:15 p.m. an hour before the meteor shower was scheduled to supposedly begin, according to the word of the meteorologist. Makoto had changed into a nice black suit by now. Since she was "changing things up", it included her looks as well. She held a picnic basket with all of the necessities for tonight, nothing too extravagant. She stood there in the middle of the dining hall, turning her neck to look at the clock to her left. Soon she heard footsteps echoing in the quiet hall. they became louder as the subject became closer. Makoto turned toward fully to the entry wall in which Iori stood; she was looking pretty Makoto thought. Iori thought Makoto was looking stunning as always, as she was the "prince of 765 Production".

Makoto reached out her hand, beckoning for Iori to grasp on it, "Let's go, ok? Iori?" Iori grabbed onto Makoto hand and she was lead further and further out of her own mansion. "Hmm. Okay…" Iori replied. They slowly progressed out of the mansion, the front yard, and through the gates of the Minase residence.

Makoto walked Iori to a largely cleared spot of land, nothing too far from where they had begun at. Makoto then lets go of Iori hand, placed the picnic basket down, and took out of red and white plaid cloth for the both of them to sit on. Makoto gestured for Iori to sit, "Sit!"

"Ah, so this is it…?"

"Yes, but not exactly it. There's a meteor shower tonight, and I thought despite how simply I would like to do something for you, my princess…!"

"Makoto, I'm glad… You have done so much even though it's so simple for today. You even changed up your way of dressing. I am really glad!" Iori was beaming. She never thought Makoto would change the pace so suddenly without any warning.

"Ah, Makoto, look, look!" Iori exclaimed as she pointed toward the sky. Makoto looked up to where Iori was pointing, the sky. The sky was bombarded with a fleet of meteors flowing across the sky. "It-t's started!" Makoto replied in such excitement. "It's very pretty." Iori said as her sight was captured by the show in the sky. They were both captivated by the sky's performance.

After the "performance" the night and sky had put on for Iori and Makoto and many others, the two proceed to walk back toward the mansion and lay to rest with their dream that will be inspired by the night. "Thanks, Makoto." Iori whispered in the corridor where they would depart. "No problem…" Makoto whispered. They both went their separate ways.

Makoto entered back into her room, it was dark and the only thing that illuminated it was the moon. She wondered what she would do tomorrow and the day after, to live up to Iori's expectations. She undressed from her facade to one of an ordinary girl and flopped in her bed. Waiting for the sun's warm blankets to greet her in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Irsulis, maya, and GP for the reviews recently! Your kind words keep me going! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Beside the Shoreline

xx xx xx

Day Four

Thursday

xx xx xx

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry up!" Iori beckoned Makoto to catch up with her. "Iori slowed down, this isn't a race!" Makoto yelled as she dashed quickly after Iori. Makoto had no problem catching up, she was very athletic after all. "Aw, you aren't a bit of fun!" Iori slowed down to a normal walking pace. Today Makoto had decided to take Iori to the beach, where they would walk along the shoreline, build sand castles, and splash each other with water. It was your average beach outing for the royal couple. Iori wore a floral two-piece, the design print on it was pink lilies. She had a straw hat adorned with a pink ribbon on her head, sunglasses to protect her eyes Makoto wore a simple navy blue one piece, her bottom half was covered with camouflage shorts, a short sleeved shirt unbuttoned in addition.

"Oi, Makoto!" Iori began,"Let's take a dip in the water, my prince!" "Sure." Makoto replied happily.

They both ran toward the waves ready to fill memories with the fun times which should be had here, fun in the sun. They glided forth, further and further into the water. Iori then began to laugh evilly, as if she had created some devilish plan she wished to execute. Makoto with concern in her voice called out to Iori, "I-iori…?" "Ufufufufufu… My dearest prince you have fallen for my trap…ufufufufu…" Iori mumbled those words and began to slowly turn around. "What is it?!" Makoto asked in a bit feared spurred confusion. Iori swung her arms back and then forward, splashing Makoto with an enormous force. Makoto had barely any reaction time; she was still trying to recover from the first attack. Suddenly, Iori struck again, in several splashes. Makoto tried to escape, but she couldn't. She then blindly splashed Iori, luckily she didn't miss.

"Kyaa!" Iori screamed as Makoto splashed her. They exchanged splashes for about two minutes, trying to overpower one another. Then, Makoto was hit by the force of a decorative inflatable beach ball. It bounced off of the back of Makoto's head landing directly in front of her. Iori and Makoto stopped their little childish war to see who had thrown it. "Oi! Iori-n, Mako-chin!" The culprits were Ami and Mami. Ami and Mami dashed into the water and began chatting Iori and Makoto up. The war had ended and now some friendly post-war chatter had ensued. "What's with you? Are you too roaming alone?!" Iori asked. "We've got Haruka…" Ami began. "And Miki with us…" Mami finished.

"Hold on, hold on, we'll go and get them!" The troublesome twins exclaimed. They ran through the hot sand and were back in no time dragging the people who tagged along with them. "Here they areeee!"

The girls, Iori, and Makoto departed from the water and soon enjoyed a cold refreshing bottle of water with the others. They sat under an orange umbrella which provided the cooling and protecting shade, and a green polka dotted towel which provided the seating. The sand was the real cushion to the seating providing comfortable lounging to the girls and many others who were at this recreational area as well.

"Miki-tan thinks you too make a good couple!" Miki said as she winked toward Makoto and Iori.

Makoto choked on her water.. "! M-m-m-miki?!" Makoto tried to get her words out, but she couldn't. "Miki, what're you saying?!" Iori yelled, wanting to know the answer. "It means you to should get married!" Mami answered. "Yeah, when's the wedding?!" Ami asked in a teasing manner. Haruka watched the whole thing go down, not knowing how to join in on the conversation. "How are going to be "princess" and "prince" and not be together. Hmm?" Miki questioned.

"Where's the love?" Iori and Makoto looked at each other speechless.

The sun bathed the beach in the shade of orange, the water reflecting the sunset's palette as well. The girls departed and left behind footprints in the warm cushioning sand. Haruka, Miki, Ami, and Mami ran along dashing to give the prince and princess some space, waving at the both of them. Makoto and Iori walked slowly waving back at their friends who were leaving them for the moment whom they would see again.

The two girls walked side by side with their steps synchronized with one another's. They stole tiny glances at each other, Iori wondering about Miki's words from earlier in the day. Iori stopped as Makoto continued to walk until she realized her shorter companion was not with her. "Iori?" Makoto called Iori's name wondering why she had stopped. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah…" Iori replied as she stared downward at the sand, her hand clenching her opposite humerus. "It's about what Miki said earlier…" She returned her gaze back to Makoto looking straight into her prince's eyes. "Hm? And that was?" Makoto asked. She didn't remember any of Miki's remarks or any of her questions either. "She asked, 'Where's the love?' So, where is the love, my prince?" Iori questioned with troubled eyes. "U-uh, I don't remember "love" being stated in my contract!" Makoto exclaimed. "Ahem! Well as your princess I demand some love!" Iori yelled with a commanding tone of an army general. "O-oh…okay…" Makoto nodded, a bit startled. "So, what exactly does this "love" entitle you or require me to do?"

"Well! As your princess, I shall tell you…! It requires a kiss of course!" Iori exclaimed steadily turning red the more she said; she clutched her straw hat with both hands pulling it over her face. Makoto was speechless, the environment around her was silent as well. She sighed heavily, blushing, "So, I just have to kiss you Iori?"

"Don't say it like that!" Iori exclaimed. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean…" Makoto replied rubbing the back of her head with a certain sense of nervousness. Makoto walked up to Iori's personal space putting her hands on Iori's soft cheeks. "I'll do this one thing properly if I must…" She began. "Iori, my princess…May I kiss you?" Makoto titled Iori's head to where Iori's gaze meet with her's.

Iori paused for a second, looking into Makoto's daring eye's which reflected the sunset's colors. As she was about to reply she turned another shade of red and nodded. "Yes, my prince." She replied.

Makoto without hesitation moved her face closer toward Iori's. Iori closed her eyes waiting for this moment's romantic climax, the kiss. Makoto's lips graced Iori's lips until fully pressed against them for an innocent kiss. Makoto returned away from Iori's face and saw her embarrassed expression, becoming so as well. "A-alright, we should be going…! It's getting dark." Makoto pointed toward the sky which was mixing with dark shades of blue. Iori nodded still as red as a rose.

The held each other's hand slowly transcended upon the sidewalk, saying goodbye to the tide and the sand. Iori's called a car to come pick up the both of them. When the car arrived, they both sat in the back seat looking out the window at the moon. In increments, they looked at each other then back at the moon. They wondered how they were feeling inside, what the kiss meant, and what the future withheld from them.

Makoto looked up at the ceiling, the fans wings spinning in never ending circles. The air blew her hair and rustled her pajamas a bit. She sat up putting her feet flatly on the floor. "I wonder what Iori's up to. I haven't heard much of her this evening. I'll go check on her!" Makoto put on her slippers and walked around until she stumbled upon Iori's room. She slowly opened the door, "Iori?"

Iori was asleep on her side. The TV was on mute was still silently flashing light against her figure. "Ah, she's sleeping." Makoto said quietly to herself, admiring the sleeping princess. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. It was then dark, but with the assistance of the light of the moon, she went over to Iori and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night princess, don't let the nightmares bite!" Makoto whispered into her ear.

**Author's Note**

**I never thought I write so many words just to build up to a little peck on the lips. Anyhow, to speed the pace of this fan fiction up days 5 and 6 will be cute short stories!**

**\- Takya Millender, April 4, 2015**


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Getaway

xx xx xx

Day Five

Friday

xx xx xx

Sweets Parlor Adventure

The birds chirped and the leaves rustled in the warm summer breeze. Makoto sat outside on the back porch taking full advantage of the good weather. She held the day's newspaper in her hands reading the news as well as the ads. In the ads, she saw that a new sweets parlor had opened up downtown and that some of 765 Pro's own idols would be there for the grand opening. "Hibiki and Miki, that's an interesting combination… Anyway, the sweets on the color advertisement look delicious!" Makoto thought to herself, wanting to go there herself. She would be taking the princess along with her of course! "Ah, yeah, I'd have to take Iori with me… Iori where are you?" Makoto called out for Iori. Iori wasn't close enough to hear Makoto's call, so Makoto went searching for her. She found Iori wondering in the garden, sniffing all the flowers and admiring the hydrangeas. "Iori! Come here for a second!" Makoto yelled.

"Eh, what is it, my prince…?"

"Iori, my princess, look!" Makoto pointed excitedly toward the color advertisement of the sweets parlor. Iori gave Makoto a thumbs up. With a sparkle in her eye, she demanded her prince take her to this place. "My prince, we must ride, to this parlor of sweets!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Makoto replied without hesitation. They walked quite the stretch but caught a train to take them the rest of the way toward the downtown area.

They continued forward until they reach their destination of where they would have their sweet adventures. "Sweet * Getaway" the colorful sign read. The door opened automatically where their idol friends Hibiki and Miki greeted them. "Welcome to Sweet * Getaway, the home of the best sweets!" They chanted a welcoming line. Makoto and Iori proceeded inside waving at their friends and left them to work. "It's really nice inside!" Iori exclaimed. "Let's just hope the food looks as good as the inside of this building…" Makoto silently remarked to herself.

After a while of waiting in a packed line, they were seated in a booth near a window. The girls opened the menus, quickly feeling conflicted about what they wanted. They wanted to try everything. They wanted to eat everything. The only problem was, they didn't want all the calories and weight gain that came with those thoughts and ideas. "Gahhhh! Let's just order already! No, I can't take it!" Iori screamed. "Eh..Iori..calm down!" Makoto whispered as Iori was causing a bit of commotion. "I don't want anyone to notice us!"

"I'm sorry."

"Alright, let's order then."

"May I take you order?" A waitress with a frilly dress asked. Yes, they both said. "I'd like a chocolate molten cake with strawberries!" Iori said. She drooled at the thought of that delicious sounding cake. "I'd like a sweet girly strawberry parfait," Makoto said, blushing at the cute name. "Sweet girly…Are you sure that's for you..?" The waitress asked. She looked at the white tuxedo and thought Makoto was too manly for that. "Ah, no, no, "sweety girly" seems nice…" Makoto insisted. She speedily handed the menu to the waitress, turning to look out the window. "Here, thanks." Iori handed her menu to the waitress as well. The waitress proceeded to walk away, telling them that their orders might take a while.

The food arrived. Iori's chocolate molten cake with strawberries was a sight to behold. The medium sized dark chocolate cake was soft is texture, drizzled in vanilla icing on the outside, spilling with milk chocolate filling when cut, and topped with chopped strawberries and cool whip. Makoto's sweety girly strawberry parfait and three layers of vanilla yogurt and a homemade vanilla ice cream. The parfait was filled with strawberries as well between each layer of yogurt and also small pieces of chopped pecans. The topped layer was encircled by strawberries and a sprinkle of sugar. A long slender spoon sat in the large glass. "Wow…" Makoto was amazed. "It's absolute fantastic…!" She quickly took a spoon full. "Mmm, it surely is fantastic tasting as well!" Iori was stuck in a pause staring at the beauty of her dish; she grabbed a fork and began chewing off her cake. "Oh, my gosh…this is heavenly!" Iori then sped up and began devouring her molten cake in full force.

"Nice!" Makoto exclaimed as she rested her spoon in the glass. "Just nice..!"

"Thanks for telling me about this place my prince!"

"It's no problem, my princess. I'm glad I found it in the first place."

The waitress came back to the table putting the bill to their right. Makoto and Iori look at the bill with great surprise; their sweet adventures didn't cost too much! "It's $56.78, not bad. I know some places that'll make your wallet cry with just buying a bar of chocolate." Iori said slyly. "No need to go into detail because then you'll really make my wallet cry!" Makoto replied as a joke. They both laughed.

Iori was about to pay for the desserts when Makoto put her hand over hers, bringing the check toward her. "Don't worry about it Iori." Makoto shook her head. "Huh?" Iori was a bit confused as she had paid for everything up until now. "As a prince, aren't I not supposed to treat the princess out every once in a while?" Makoto asked confidently. "Yeah," Iori replied with a smile. "Yeah, that's right!"

Makoto opened her wallet with freshly pressed twenties and tens. She looked at the total getting the exact amount, almost; she would have change.

"Let's go my princess!" Makoto said to Iori gesturing for her hand. "Okay..." Iori said blushing, grabbing onto her hand.

They returned back to the Minase property and relaxed the rest of the day together.

It surely was a sweet getaway.

**Author's Note**

**Remember how I said this was supposed to be a short? I lied. I wanted to try writing about food and adding such details. Now I want a chocolate molten cake.**

**\- Takya Millender, April 7, 2015**


	7. Chapter 6: Scribbles

xx xx xx

Day Six

Saturday

xx xx xx

Scribbles

"Hey, Makoto! Where are we going today?" Iori asked, feeling consumed by boredom. "Princess, about that…I didn't plan to take you anywhere." Makoto replied, patting Iori softly on the head. "Instead, I have an activity planned for you and me today. Y' know it is about time we got some relaxation after all of the day-dates and whatnot." Makoto said to Iori.

Makoto explained that she would like to stay inside and draw. She pointed to several plastic bags full of various drawing and painting supplies. "So, that's why you went to the store…You went to buy these art supplies?" Iori asked. Her palm cupping her chin as she thought shortly while speaking. "Is there anything specific we will be drawing?" Iori asked Makoto. "Not exactly." Makoto replied, as she had no specific themes in mind and she had none written down either. "'Not exactly?' That's not helping to get the creative juices flowing, my prince! More importantly, do you plan on painting in your tuxedo?" Iori pointed to Makoto's white tuxedo, frowning, worried it would get stained or ruined in some sort of fashion. "You've got me! I wasn't thinking. I'll wear an apron and be extra, extra, careful!" Makoto full of confidence clenched her fists and excitedly said those words. She promised Iori she would be careful not to damage her expensive attire, although it wouldn't take much to replace.

"Let's start with sketching!" Makoto exclaimed as she excitedly held up a sketchbook. "Then, let's move onto painting and whatnot…"

Makoto and Iori started sketching their adventures by drawing from memory the past days that had occurred. "Let's start with the tuxedo shop." Iori stated. "I can only draw a bit, so it might suck." Iori added. "It doesn't matter if it's good or not, the content will still be special no matter the skill." Makoto said to Iori, smiling brightly. "Sure, sure. That's great and all, but Makoto if I can't draw it will you my prince?" Iori asked, trying to convince Makoto to do all the work. "No." Makoto replied bluntly.

"Eeeeh?! Why notttt~!"

"If I do all the work, then it works me as special will it?"

"…I guess you're right…"

"Alright, should we start?"

"Yeah."

"How does this look Makoto?" Iori turned her sketchbook book forward, showing a rough scenery of a beach. "It's unique." Makoto replied. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the rough mess. "Um, you hesitated..and instead gave me a clique answer~!" Iori began. She shoved her sketchbook into her chest, holding it tightly against her. "If you don't like it just say so!"

"I'm sorry Iori. It's not that bad, I swear!" Makoto exclaimed. She tried to win Iori's trust back. "Alright, let's see what you have!" Iori yelled as she snatching Makoto's sketchbook. "Ah." Iori was speechless. "Iori? Are you okay?" Makoto asked with concern. "No, you are too good." Iori replied. She looked blankly at Makoto. "Everyone can't be good at everything, Iori."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I just wished I had these skills like you."

"I don't draw very often, but I try my best. If you try you best then surely it would be fine."

"Mmm. I guess."

"Then, let's keep going, let's keep drawing!"

"Alright." Iori replied, still looking a bit defeated. "Hey, I'll teach you what I know!" Makoto exclaimed. "Would you like that?" Makoto asked with an inviting smile.

"Yes, I would like that a lot…!" Iori replied. Her sad expression was fading away, and a smile began to creep in. "OK! Let's keep drawing!" Makoto yelled. She hugged Iori tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "How about it princess?" Makoto asked.

Iori nodded, "Of course."

Author's Note

I've decided to have them drawing before the final chapter because, well, I am running out of ideas. But at the same time, I just wanting them to sit down and have an activity together. I also didn't prolong this chapter, because it didn't seem like it needed to be.

Takya Millender, April 28, 2015


	8. Chapter 7: The Bet is Over

xx xx xx  
Day 7  
Sunday  
xx xx xx

The Bet is Over

The sun awoke Makoto to prepare for the final chapter of this story, for her last day of the bet. She sat up in bed realizing that there was only one more day to be conquered. She looked to her left where the white tuxedo hangs on the door. "It's the final day of this, huh?" Makoto said to herself. "After this, it's all over. Well, let's get this over with!"

Makoto prepared for the day as she had for the past week. Iori quickly swung open the door as Makoto was buttoning up her suit.

"Oi, are you ready my prince. Personally, I thought it was the princess who took forever to get ready!" Iori scolded Makoto.

"I am sorry, dearest princess…!" Makoto replied, annoyed.

"Eh. I'm a princess you're talking to! Watch your tone!" Iori yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Alright, alright! Let's get this over little princess!" Makoto stuck her tongue out at Iori but then returned to her former composure. "OK! You'd better impress me, or I'll hate you forever!" Iori exclaimed. She crossed her arms as she smirked, and made an eye contact with Makoto. Makoto sighed loudly and slouched. "Mmhm."

The day was bright, blinding any human that gazed up at the sun temporarily. In a field of flowers, the air was full of an enchanting scent of familiar flowers. …familiar friends. The scent entranced Iori as she sniffed. The smell irritated Makoto's nose.

"Achoo!" Makoto sneezed, using her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Iori asked.

"I'm fine; I just have a bit of allergy," Makoto replied, sniffling.

"We can go somewhere else you like." Iori stated.

"Are you sure? It's really nice out here. I don't want to ruin this because of my slight allergies…" Makoto insisted on staying.

"If you insist, but don't do complaining later!" Iori scolded.

"Okay, okay." Makoto replied annoyed, she motioned her hand as if to shoo.

They sat down on a bed of flower which cushioned them as they sit there. Iori was enjoying the breeze, and Makoto did too after getting used to her surroundings. They sat there for about an hour, simply enjoyed the wind that was flowing through their hair.

"Oh yeah…" Iori began as she looked toward Makoto. "Y' know after this we will be getting back to work tomorrow." "I bet they've been busy filling in for us!" Makoto exclaimed, laughing awkwardly. She imagined the workload as she continued to look toward Iori.

"Let's take a walk." Iori said. "Sure." Makoto replied. "But where are we going to now?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's my special surprise and gift to you. You've done a lot the past week so I might as well pay you back in some form or fashion!" Iori said excitedly; she couldn't wait to reveal the surprise, whatever it was.

"No hints?" Makoto asked, scratching her head wondering what it could be.

"Nuh-uh! No hints at all for you. Simply, follow me my dearest prince!" Iori teased. She grabbed Makoto's hand pulling her away from the field of flowers.

Iori held Makoto's hand as she quickly pulled her toward an awaiting car. They drove to the beach they had visited before. A large stage sat in the recreation area away from the water. As they drove by this and soon began to park, Makoto got a good idea of what Iori had in store.

"I see." Makoto murmured. "Hmm?" Iori thought she heard Makoto say something. "Did you say something?" Iori asked. "Ah, it's nothing!" Makoto replied. Iori could have sworn she heard a whisper escape from Makoto's lips, but she quickly let it go. Iori opened the door on her side. "Come on!" Iori begged. She gestured for Makoto to quickly come along. "Hmm. Ok." Makoto said. Makoto opened her door on the opposite side and quickly ran along with Iori toward the stage. Iori quickly climbed onto the stage with the help of a stagehand, turned, and then excitedly said, "It's time for "Iori's Super Special Performance!" "Mike please!" Iori exclaimed. A stagehand speedily handed her a mike and nodded. Iori moved the mike closer to her and began to speak to Makoto. "Now, here's a special performance for my special prince in the white tuxedo!" "Iori." Makoto couldn't find words to say, but Iori could tell by Makoto's endearing facial expression she was touched.

People began to gather around as they heard Iori talk and yell on the mike. "Is this some sort of performance?" One person asked. "Oh, it's Iori from Ryguu Komachi!" Another exclaimed. People then glanced at Makoto, who stood there looking around at the gathering crowd. A crowd of fangirls could be heard squealing, "It's Makoto, Makoto, kya aaa-!" "Ahem, without further ado…" Iori began, "I shall begin my special performance, for my prince."

The crowd became quiet, waiting for the performance to start. A couple seconds later, music began to play and Iori began to sing.

_Oh, my dear prince…_

_Have you found my glass slipper?_

_I left it behind for you, just—to—find!_

_And now that you are here, I'm so glad that you found my glass slipper…_

_Oh my prince, do you remember the day?_

_When you carried me in your arms?_

_Do you remember the day? The day we saw the stars._

_Do you remember the day? When we walked along the shoreline._

_Oh, my prince, I remember_

_The days we spent together_

_The days fun of happiness and bliss_

_So, let's spend one last night_

_And after, let's never forget—ok?_

The crowd roared. They clapped loudly. Makoto should there amongst the crowd, tears building up, and slowly trickling down her face. She caught Iori's glance from the stage. Makoto walked to the stage, where Iori peered down toward her. "Iori…" Makoto said, a bit sadly. She then smiled, "Thank you!"

Iori smiled also. "Of course." Iori jumped off the stage into Makoto's arms, glomping her. Makoto caught her and swung her around in excitement. She then put her down promptly. "I'm really happy!" Makoto exclaimed. "I'm glad too," Iori replied.

Iori stood on her tip-toes and gave Makoto a kiss on a cheek. Makoto blushes. "Iori!" She states in surprise. "A special kiss for my prince!" Iori winked, slightly blushing.

"Here," Makoto leaned in toward Iori. "A special kiss for my princess~!"

Makoto brought her lips unto Iori's, kissing quite passionately. Makoto put her arm around Iori's waist, ignoring the crowd. The crowd around them started gossiping, happy for the couple. The only ones who were dissatisfied were the Makoto fan girls.

"Makoto! I love you…" Iori said, confessing her feelings. "I love you, too" Makoto replied. They both turned red when they remembered they were in public. "Let's go, this is embarrassing…" Iori whispered, looking around her. "Ah, alright! Everyone, we've gotta go! Cya!" Makoto strongly exclaimed.

Makoto grabbed Iori's hand and ran off from the stage. But suddenly a familiar set of voices are heard, and a pair of shadows stop them in their tracks. "Oi, Makocchi! When's the wedding?" Ami asked, slyly. "The wedding!" Mami exclaimed. "W-wedding?!" Makoto and Iori both yelled in surprise. "There's no such occasion occurring!" Iori screamed, turning as red as ever. "Hmph! I see, I see. Sure, sure." Miki suddenly appeared. "Miki-tan thinks there is plenty of compatibilities. So, why not?"

Makoto and Iori looked at each other. "First of all, how did you find us? Did you come all this way just to tease us…?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow. "News travels fast!" Mami replied. Iori sighed.

"What do you think Makoto, my prince?" Iori asked Makoto. "Let's ditch this joint. I want some more alone time, and I've had my dose of my controversy for today…" Makoto looked at Iori, and they nodded at each other. "Smell ya' later!" They both bid Ami, Mami, and Miki goodbye.

They jogged for quite some time, and soon they both became tired. The tried to catch their breaths. "Hah…This is really exhilarating…" Makoto stated, breathily fast. "Kya..hah..Sure..." Iori said back, not having much fun with the exercise. "I'm glad." Makoto started. "I'm glad, we got to spend all this time together." "Yeah, it's been fun. It's always nice to have new experiences, especially with people who are special to you." Iori said she smiled brightly.

"The fun doesn't have to end, though!" Makoto shouted with enthusiasm.

"Mmhmm." Iori nodded. "But for now, the bet is over. Well, the bet."

Iori slowly grabbed Makoto's hand, looking up at her smiling, blushing. "You'll always be my prince." She said affectionately. Makoto blushed, "And you will always be my princess."

"Come on, we've got work tomorrow. We'll be busy!" Iori exclaimed, swinging her arm forward and backward along with Makoto's. "Yep. Let's try our best!"

Makoto and Iori walked down the sidewalk, their hand still entwined in a passion not seen by mortal men. They prepared for tomorrow, and for developing their future relationship.

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. I have literally not been planning these chapters. So, I would like to formally apologize for spontaneous stuff, anywhere. Also, it's 1 AM and I am so glad I finished it..**


End file.
